


Deep Inside the Wood

by Herusa



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如何一見鍾情？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Inside the Wood

故事發生在一個被森林包圍的王國，春天來了！又是一年一度的皇宮舞會，身為王國的年度最大盛事，王子和公主邀請了全國的男孩女孩參加這個三天三夜的舞會。

 

 

傳聞中王子貌美如畫，高大挺拔，是所有女孩傾慕的對象。公主貌美如花，溫柔爾雅，是所有男孩傾慕的對象。而這次舞會的目的，除了是讓王室和貴族平民增進感情外，還要讓兩姊弟選定自己的公主王子，繼承王國的王位。

 

 

大屋窗邊的男生握住掃把，目送窗外的馬車越走越遠，達達的馬蹄聲響徹森林。

 

 

本來...繼母答應了會帶上他一起去舞會。結果他給姊姊擦亮皮鞋、給妹妹綁好頭髮之後，繼母要他把全屋的火爐的灰燼都清乾淨。

 

 

自己的母親死後，那個身為王國前財務大臣的父親娶了帶著兩個孩子的寡婦。十年後父親也死了，繼母和兩個女兒繼續過著富裕忘憂養尊處優的生活，卻把Zachary當成是奴隸般指使。

 

 

可惡。

 

 

Zach折斷掃把，趁著宅子裡人不多，偷偷跑到林裡安莽母親的大樹下，抱著粗壯的樹幹訴說自己的不屈。

 

 

他閉上眼，一陣強風吹過，那瞬間萬籟俱寂，再睜開眼時發現自己身上那些殘舊灰黑的衣服都已經不見了。現在他身上的是一件酒紅色天鵝絨長外套，內裡是白襯衣，外套的袖口是做工精細的花邊，再配上一條高腰、兩腿外側是暗金色花紋的褲子和及膝高靴，現在的Zach看起來就是一個俊美的王子。後方傳來重物掉落在厚重的葉子上的聲音，他轉過頭一看，原來是一把只有他自己才能拔刀的佩劍。

 

 

Zach的願望被聽見了，他的母親幫助他達成了願望，他滿懷感激的走進森林裡，國王燈火通明的皇宮就在不遠處。

 

 

他成功趕在舞會開始前混到人群中，很多人都是來一睹那位從不見人的小王子是不是如傳聞般帥氣，或者是希望結識王室成員，讓自己飛黃騰達。

 

 

舞會正式開始了，王子和公主會先各選一個舞伴開舞，公主Katherine選了賢者的兒子——那個靦腆可愛的男生。

 

 

至於王子...

 

 

王子向著Zach的方向走去，人群自動移開一條通道。他走到Zach面前，微微彎身，誠懇的伸出右手，左手搭在身後。

 

 

「先生，你願意跟我跳支舞嗎？」

 

 

「當然。」

 

 

Zach回應王子的邀請，全場嘩然，因為王子選擇了跟男生跳舞！樂師奏起了悠揚優雅的舞曲，大廳中心的兩對美人隨著歌曲的節奏開始起舞，時而熱情，時而冷淡。Zach看到人群中的繼母和姊妹看著自己咬牙切齒，可是他們根本認不出來那個和王子跳舞的人就是家中那個所謂的僕人。平日的Zach因為要清掃火爐的緣故，一直都是灰頭土臉的。

 

 

**他們不知道真實的他眼中有著可以令王子溺死在裡面的溫柔。**

 

 

Zach知道了王子叫Christopher，比自己矮一點點。他俯視Chris在燈火中閃亮的眼睛，覺得自己快要窒息了。那是一種他從未見過的藍，此時Zach的心裡跳出了三個詞形容Chris的雙眼：蔚藍、最純淨的天空、日光下澄淨的湖水。還有那一撮金色軟軟的頭髮，Zach神推鬼使的揉了王子的頭髮。

 

 

一曲終了，兩人依依不捨的放開對方。

 

 

Chris承認自己他媽的對那個談吐舉止溫柔、聰明的男人一見鍾情。而Zach回到人群之中，一轉身就離開了皇宮，他從來都沒想過自己會被王子點名開舞，更加對那個人產生了一些非份之想。

 

 

熟悉森林的Zach很快就找到回家的路，王子騎著一匹黑馬和幾個皇衛軍去追，卻怎麼都看不到男人的身影。在附近繞了幾圈無果後，就原路折回城堡了。

 

 

Chris一直念念不忘，一些美麗的女孩子圍在王子身邊希望可以得到未來國王的青睞，Chris卻一眼都沒有看她們。

 

 

Zach收起衣服後快速的把宅子的火爐掃乾淨，等三個女人回來時，他早已經睡了。惡毒的繼母看到地毯上有一點點灰燼，立刻落到地下室Zach的房間把他打醒。

 

 

繼母命令Zach脫掉上衣跪在她面前，自己抄起藤條就是幾下毒打。Zach咬緊牙關忍住不要讓淚水掉下來，這真的是太侮辱了。他的背上全是一條又一條嚇人的血痕，終於女人放棄了鞭打黑髮男人，上樓去睡了。用手背擦乾淚水後，Zach整理了髒亂的地板，忍著背上的疼痛回房間休息。

 

 

到了第三晚時，Zach再次去了王子的舞會，這次他只是靜靜的在遠處看著王子和其他人聊天微笑的樣子。有緣的人一定會再見這句話是真的，Chris無意中向Zach的方向看，看到那個他喜歡的男人，心裡又在盤算著一些事。

 

 

Zach和Chris對上了眼，急忙跑走，腰上的佩劍沒綁好，掉在樓梯上。Chris撿起那把精緻的劍，想拔開卻發現拔不出來，就想用這把劍去找Zach。想到這裡他露出了詭異的笑容。

 

 

「管家。」Chris向老者招手。

 

 

「跟貴賓們宣布結束舞會，我們去追小兔子。」

 

 

「是的殿下。」

 

 

Chris跨上馬，揮動韁繩進入黑森林。Zach一邊注意著身後的火把，一邊注意前方的路，卻看不到腳下一條樹根而絆倒。如果不是Zach熟悉黑森林的路，他根本不會成功甩掉騎馬的王子。王子下了馬，扶起跌在地的Zach，當手碰到他背上時，Zach痛得叫了起來，眼角是因疼痛而生的淚水。Chris把Zach的衣服掀起，入眼的是觸目驚心的傷口，王子的聲音因為怒氣而顫抖。

 

 

「誰打的？」

 

 

「呃啊...」

 

 

「誰 打 的？」

 

 

「我繼母。」

 

 

Zach低頭，不敢直視Chris眼裡的怒火。

 

 

「Zach，帶我過去。」

 

 

王子的命令沒人敢拒絕，Zach把Chris帶到大宅前，門外的一陣騷動引得那三個女人打開了大門駐足觀看。

 

 

他們看王子的身邊是他們家的「僕人」，嘴巴驚訝得不會合上。

 

 

Zach下意識握住了Chris溫暖柔軟的手，Chris舉起他們的手：「我要跟Zachary結婚了。」

 

 

她們氣得跳腳，看起來快要冒煙了，繼母微笑，跟王子說Zach他們家髒兮兮的下人。

 

 

「他是以前財務大臣的長子。

 

 

兩個王子相視而笑。

 

 

「根本不是你說的什麼下人。來，扣起她們。」

 

 

說畢Chris打算把Zach橫抱上馬，發現抱不動，Zach忍不住笑了，不費吹灰之力的就把Chris抱起。Chris的心裡開起花來，Zach坐在他的身後，抱住王子精瘦的腰，熾熱的鼻息吐在Chris的耳後。

 

 

「我們犯了什麼！！」三人不甘心的大叫。

 

 

「虐待我男人。」

 

 

「Christopher..」

 

 

「閉嘴，吻我。」

 

 

溫溫濕濕的觸感劃過Chris的左耳。


End file.
